Electric surface ranges having compartments for inserting modular plug-in cooking units are commercially available. Typically, these ranges have two compartments into which modular electric heating cartridges can be inserted. One example of an electric cartridge configuration has two surface heating elements one of which may be larger than the other. Another example configuration provides for grilling by using an electrical broil element. Generally, it is desirable to be able to interchange the cartridges or substitute cartridges of other types. Generally, in the back of the compartment is an electrical receptacle into which a plug of the modular plug-in cooking unit inserts.
Heretofore, however, there have not been any gas ranges having compartments for inserting modular gas cartridges. Furthermore, the technology of the electric ranges is not directly applicable to gas ranges. More specifically, the development of a modular gas range compartment introduces many problems not encountered in a modular electric range development. The principles of operation and technology of a gas range is much different than an electric range.